Field of the Invention
The invention relates to (3α,9β,10α,13α,14β,17α,20S,22E)-ergosta-5,7,22-trien-3-ol and methods of preparing and using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Radiotherapy and chemotherapy are typically used methods to treat cancer. However, these two methods often cause various side effects, such as, bone marrow suppression, immune dysfunction, emotional imbalance, baldness, and drug resistance, to name a few.